happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 2: Resolving Broken Hearts)
Chapter 2:Resolving Broken Hearts Lil stared silently as everyone introduced themselves,the last one was Dr Beatle."Name is Dr Beatle and I was the one who revived you." "My name is Lil,that is what my friends called me."Analysis and his family stepped forward."Nice to meet you."Lil shook wings with the snowy owls before asking a question."Where am I anyway?"Jack answered kindly to the owl."Your on our ship,the Jefferson. We found your body at the bottom floor." "We were able to save your remaining cells and bring you back to life,but the case we are going to ask is. Can you tell us how did you end up down there?" "Well I was in the middle of a battle with my mate,his name is Ezylryb or Lyze as I call him. He and I were separated from one another by his brother,Ifghar." "Let me guess he was evil and wanted to be your mate?"Pixy asked with respect. "Yeah that is right on,He wanted me so he could save the trouble. But before he could,Another owl thrusted a ice dagger into my chest,on which I fell into the sea and drowned." "Oh so that explains the wound we found,I guess we thought right after all."Jack just smiled,"Speaking of which Lil,do you have any idea where we are?We don't have a clue." "Well Jack,Your in Ga'hoole."Everyone were frozen to that name,they strangely at the owl."We heard legends about Ga'hoole but we never believed it really existed." "Well you should believe now,show me to the outside." "Are you sure about this?" "Trust me I know what I am doing."Once outside,Lil used her senses to locate the nearest land. Jack brought out a compass in his pocket."Okay we are pointing southeast,that is all I can state." "I got it!" "Really?Are you sure?" "Yeah!It is that way!"Jack pointed the compass towards where she pointed."Northwest!"Jack called on the radio."Captain,come to 180 degrees."The ship turned into that direction,going ahead full. "Once we get past Stormfast Island,we should make a right...which will take us to the Bitter Sea and Glauxian Brothers Retreat." "I am sorry Lil but unless you have a map or something,we don't know how far we are from those locations. "We just have to hope that we are going on the right path to find out."The three ships continued to steam northwest past the ice covered island before turning north,and continuing that way until they spotted land. "Lil!You sent us in the right direction." "And you guys were beginning to doubt me." The captain appeared at the door,"Jack...there is a group of owls headed this way." "Ten owls?" "Yes...they must have heard us coming."Lil dashed out of the room,heading outside."Lil Wait!"Analysis,Alissa and Connor chased after her. By the time the three snowy owls caught up to the Whiskered Screech,she was on the helipad getting airborne."Lil!We're coming with you!" The four owls flew to the ten approaching,Analysis could tell these were no normal owls. They wore metal helmets and had sharper talons,if they tried to battle with these guys...they would fall to earth in a matter of seconds. Analysis could tell that one of the owls was another Whiskered Screech,The ten owls gasped as Lili flew closer."It's Lil!" "No!That is..." Lil spoke to the other Whiskered Screech,"It is what you say...Maggie." "But how!?I saw you drown!" "I was brought back to life thanks to these three along with beings from another world."The ten owls came out of their shock."You three!State your names!" "You don't have to do that...Their names are Analysis,Connor and Alissa." "Maggie right?" "Yes."Maggie turned to Lil."You won't believe how bad Lyze was affected by your death."Lil gasped knowing the pain he was going through."Where is he?I need to tell him!" "Follow us,we know the way."Lil turned to Analysis."Analysis tell everyone to get ready if they are all coming."Suddenly out of nowhere Jack called,"He doesn't need to tell us Lil...we already know." "How are you talking to us Jack?" "See that thing around Analysis,Alissa and Connor?Above their talons?"Lil looked and saw a tag like collar."Yeah I see it now." "That is how I am talking to you." "Thanks for telling me."There was a low hum that grew to a chopping sound,something rose from the ships towards the owls." "You might want to keep your distance from that,It has blades that will cut you down." "Thanks for warning us."The guardians led all of them to the island. Those on it stared at the new arrivals as they saw a ghost."Look at all those owls!" "Yeah!Bet they know how to fight too." In a hollow,Ezylryb was reading a book,his eyes were filled with sadness. It was a few weeks after that battle and he was still getting use to the change of life,both his offspring and his mate gone. He tried to not to think about it but memories he had kept reminding about her,he heard a faith call from his name."Lyze!" "Lil!?"Ezylryb looked around and saw nothing."I must be going crazy!"Then he heard Lil calling his name again."Lyze!"That voice sounded louder,Ezylryb went up to the opening of the hollow. There he saw Lil looking around calling his name."Lil!"She responded,both of the flew and hugging each other. Ezylryb didn't know how to respond,all he did was cry."Lil..." "You don't have to cry Lyze...I am here." "I thought that you were dead!I saw your body sink into the Everwinter Sea!" "They will explain the whole story."Lil pointed to penguins. "Who are you?" "We are the Emperor Penguins,We are from a universe that far extends from yours. We are the ones who are here to help."Mumble explained to Lyze,how they appeared and how they revived Lil."Thanks for saving her...I can feel what your going through right now." "We know...We been dragged into this Universe by mistake."Ezylryb looked away towards his hollow,"Come..." Everyone of them looked into the hollow,they say books and torches everywhere."I guess you weren't expecting me to have these hmm." "Yeah...I find it shocking." "You're willing to take one and read it if you want."Erik took a book off a shelf,opening it. Soon Everyone was doing it."Wow I never knew that you owls crafted weapons." "You know us..."Lil tugged Ezylryb to get his attention."Lyze!I know where our lost egg is." "Really where!" "He is in the forest of Ambala being cared for by a family."Ezylryb got up headed for the exit."Wait where you going?" "Going to Ambala to get him." "Wait!Lets think it through!" "Alright if you say so."The two whiskered screech sat down with the snowy owls."You need to explain what is going on your side." "About my brother,I looked up to him and he looked up to me. Then one day he changed,he was a different owl of some kind. After that battle,he was pronounced a traitor by the high council. He disappeared nowhere to be seen." "I know how that must feel too."Lyze just looked away."Can you show me where your islands are." "Yeah we'll show you." Everyone stepped out of the hollow headed for the helicopter."Ezylryb mind if we barrow a map for a while?" "Sure why not." A few minutes later,everyone was back on the helicopter headed to the Jefferson."This is a loud one isn't it?" "You can't blame them for this flying machine." "So I been thinking,what are your abilities?"Almost all the emperor penguins smiled."Well we have the ability to sing and dance,we been doing it ever since we were born." "We'll demonstrate to you if you want to hear us?"Mumble just held his flipper around Gloria."Maybe after we land Gloria."After the helicopter landed back on the ship,everyone was in the galley again."Alright I'll demonstrate to both of you what we all can do...Bo,Elle back me up on this." (Gloria,Bo,Elle)The journey begins Start from within Things that I need to know The song of the bird Echoed in words Flying for the need to fly Thoughts endless in flight Day turns to night Questions you ask your soul Which way do I go? How fast is too slow? The journey has its time within us If a man can fly over an ocean And no mountains can get in his way Will he fly on forever Searching for something to believe From above I can see from the heavens Down below sea the storm rages on And somewhere in the answer, There is a hope to carry on When I finally return Things that I learn Carry me back to home, the thoughts that I feed Planting a seed With time will begin to grow The more that I try The more that I fly The answer in itself will be there. The whiskered screeches never heard anything beautiful as their singing,"Now you try Ezyrlyb."The male just stood back."I am sorry...I don't think I can sing,I don't know how to...the only thing I know what to do is battle." "It's not something you do...It's something you are."Davis said with a pause. "Alright I'll try." (Ezylryb)Sound the bugle now Play it just for me As the seasons change remember how I used to be Now I can't go on I can't even start I've got nothing left just an empty heart I'm a Guardian Wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me Lead me away Or leave me lying here Sound the bugle Tell them I don't care There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere Without a light I feel that I will stumble in the dark Lay right down Decide not to go on Then from on high Somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls remember who your are If you lose yourself Your courage soon will follow. The emperor penguins just looked."So how was it." "Not bad!Despite that you just need to practice on the high notes." Suddenly a loud hiss started to fill the hallways,echoing out the ship's engines."It is happening again!" "What is happening?" (Boom) Next: GOTU (Ch 3: Another Universe & Another Change) Previous: GOTU (Ch 1: Another Universe, Another Adventure) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters